1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine such as an electric motor or a generator, for example, and particularly relates to a construction of crossover wires that connect together conductor terminals of conductor wires of a stator winding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In motors that are used in electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), etc., temperatures inside the motors rise easily because large currents are passed through stator windings. Since temperature increases inside a motor lead to increases in motor loss, deterioration in the service life of component parts, etc., constructions that have superior cooling are desirable.
In consideration of such conditions, in conventional rotary electric machines, transition parts (corresponding to crossover wires in the present application) that connect together end portions of respective phase windings are configured such that circumferential regions that are occupied by the transition parts overlap with each other in a circumferential direction (see Patent Literature 1, for example).